


Хороший мальчик

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Stucky Art [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, BDSM, Collars, Curtain story, Digital Art, Dom Steve, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inks, M/M, Military, NSFW Art, Photoshop, Traditional Media, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Кинки: БДСМ, доминирование/подчинение.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: БДСМ, доминирование/подчинение.


End file.
